<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Sexy Little Slut [Jasher] by brucool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704651">His Sexy Little Slut [Jasher]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucool/pseuds/brucool'>brucool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV), Real Person Fiction, Shazam! (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bitchslapping, Boy x boy, Celebrities, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Large Cock, Loss of Identity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, jasher - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:17:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucool/pseuds/brucool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher Angel knew he was a very slutty boy, but he didn't knew how to prove it. Jack Dylan Grazer helps him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asher Angel/Jack Dylan Grazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asher Angel was a lucky boy. A lucky, beautiful boy. All the girls constantly drooled whenever they saw the boy's Instagram posts or recent TikToks. He was the guy of the moment and no one could deny that. But Asher had a problem. A big problem that was overwhelming him for more than two years. Asher Angel was sexually dissatisfied. Yes, he had had several girlfriends, such as Peyton Elizabeth Lee or Annie LeBlanc, and had already played some sexual games with them. Even in his short, secret affair with actress Jenna Ortega. All three of them gave him a few blowjobs. But although it was great and he moaned out of pleasure, he didn’t felt complete. He knew there was something else. A deep, dark desire that wanted to go outside. But he just prefered to wait until the moment came for itself. </p><p>That's when his buddy Jack Dylan Grazer came into the orbit. The boy was a little shorter in height compared to Asher, and hadn't a tonified body as the singer. No one could overcome the toned muscles and perfect abs Asher had achieved in the last year. All his friends, the girls and even the boys, were fascinated every time they saw one of Asher’s shirtless pictures. And Jack was no exception. The actor had long been behind Asher. 

</p><p>However, although it wasn't public, Jack was gay. Extremely and definitely gay. A video of him was already leaked saying "I'm gay, I love dick," but no one believed that. Only he and some close friends, like Jaeden Martell or Finn Wolfhard knew his dirty little secret. It all began in the filming of his new show 'We Are Who We Are', where he had a couple of interracial experiences and realized that girls were not his main priority. So after he swallowed some good black cocks and also take some italian asses, Jack came back as a beast on sex. </p><p>And with that, his new victim was the pretty boy himself, Asher Angel. </p><p>The filming of Shazam 2 had already begun and both boys had been in the set for several weeks. The schedules were long and seemed to last forever, with Asher and Jack waking up early and arriving at the hotel at night. The two boys entered into the room, apparently tired, although Jack knew it was going to be a long, fun night. Asher grabbed a banana and leaned on the edge of the bed while watching the notifications on his phone. Jack’s smirk got bigger when he saw Asher start to ate the banana</p><p>“What are you doin’ with that banana bro?”, the curly boy asked. He was all smiles. </p><p>“Huh?”, Asher replied, a bit confused. </p><p>“Dude, it seems you’re suckin’ dick”, Jack started to laugh. He approached his friend slowly, still smiling and, altough it wasn’t noticeable, his hot cock was starting to grow on his tight black pants.</p><p>“Jack!”</p><p>Asher looked at him a little embarrassed. He didn't know why Jack was acting that way, but he didn't dare to ask either. Jack never acted like this. Yes, he could be a crazy boy but he was always polite. Now he was making jokes of dicks with total normality. And even though Asher would like to deny it, that situation turning him on. Jack approached the singer even more, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He could feel his breath, and made a small jump when he felt the curly boy's hand over his shoulder. What was going on?</p><p>“If you’re gonna do it, you better do it right.”, Jack said, suddenly turning serious. </p><p>“What-”</p><p>Asher couldn’t finish the sentence properly. Outta nowhere, he had a full banana inside his tight mouth. Jack laughed and put the banana into Asher's mouth slowly, making gentle movements in and out, putting the full fruit into his throat. Asher looked at Jack in a very submissive way, his eyes completely wide open as he let his friend fuck his mouth with a banana. He would lie if he said that his cock was not hard at the time. Jack smiled again, as Asher didn’t put at any resistence. There he was, letting his friend fill his mouth with a damn banana. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s it. You see Asher? Nice and slow… Feel it inside your mouth.”, Jack growled. </p><p>“Mmmmhhh…”, Asher said. He couldn’t talk at all, so just made some ununderstood noises.</p><p>“Ssshhh, just relax. Bet you are loving it, don’t ya?”, Jack went with all and filled him until the banana left his hand and made Asher gag and choke. His face was all red and was starting to sweat. Jack hitted the singer’s back a couple of times and saw him spit out the banana, drool and saliva all over his chin. He looked so sexy this vulnerable and submissive.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong with you Jack?”, Asher asked a little upset. He wasn’t angry at all, but was confused as fuck. </p><p>“Bro, chill. I was just joking. You seemed so… desperate.”</p><p>“Desperate?”</p><p>“Yeah, and I can help you bro.”, he replied. He looked so confident that made Asher panic. “It’s been a long time since the last time we saw each other. I experienced a lot in sex. You know Finn Wolfhard right? Yeah, dumb question. Of course you do. Well, he sucked my dick. I sucked him too. But he was the one who ended up on his knees. Don’t you wanna try it?”.</p><p>“Hell no, Jack! I’m straight, remember? And I have a freaking girlfriend!”, he tried to sound as convencible as possible. But he knew the “straight” part was funny to hear at that point. </p><p>“That’s a pity…”</p><p>Jack couldn't resist the temptation any more. Asher Angel was begging him with his puppy eyes and messy face to take the next step. And he did that. He took a step forward, now his legs touching Asher's. He grabbed the boy's hand and put it into his erection. Asher opened his mouth immediately, feeling the great hot meat behind the pants. God, it felt so good, and it seemed so fucking big. He looked at Jack surprised, as he never thought the little curly boy had a long cock between his legs. 

Jack licked his lips, watching Asher touching his clothed cock. He wasn’t refusing to do it, and his face was admiring the erection like none ever did. The boy seemed so needy and Jack was proud to be there to help him. He knew innocent ones were the most dirty. And Asher Angel seemed so desperate, rubbing his hand against Jack’s huge, beefy cock. He could feel it all. The head, the thick lengh and his fat balls. He just wanted Jack to take his pants down, but he was so nervous that suddenly acted like a normal straight boy. </p><p>“What?! Why are you so hard?!”, Asher shouted, moaning lightly as he felt Jack’s very hot meat throbbing against his fingers.</p><p>“Isn’t that obvious big boy? It’s because of your pretty face.” He put his hand on Asher’s left cheek, causing the sitting boy to tremble. “Let me take care of you, okay? You’re gonna love it, I promise.”</p><p>“I don’t know Jack…”, as Asher said this, he was being forced to his knees. </p><p>“Just open your mouth…”</p><p>When Asher blinked and opened his eyes again, he was no longer sitting in bed. Now he was on his knees in front of Jack, confused, frightened and nervous. But also very horny. It was then that Jack pulled his hand away from Asher's face and put it on his pants, getting out of them and staying on a tight black Calvin Klein’s boxer briefs. He also took off his shirt, standing there almost naked. Asher moaned inside. Although he was not as strong as he was, Jack looked delicious.<br/>
Jack tormented and teased him, playing with his throbbing erection. There it was, a noticeable bulge twitching against the fabric. Asher licked his lips like the real slut he truly was. So, suddenly, Jack’s briefs touched the ground before Asher could even react. Jack’s big dick moved from side to side leaving Asher hypnotized. Asher’s eyes moved non-stop following the rhymthm of Jack’s stick. It was long and thick, bigger than he expected. Cut and slightly tanned, stopping at about seven and a half long inches. </p><p>“Open it, whore. Not gonna say it again.”</p><p>Asher was afraid. Jack no longer sounded as friendly as before. Now he was a serious boy, and he seemed annoyed. His angry cock moved from side to side and pointed at his face. Asher looked at it with respect and swallowed some saliva, preparing his mouth to swallow and devour his first cock. He was a rookie and Jack knew it. He didn't care either. Jack gave the impression of being very rude and kinky in sex and Asher liked that. He wanted to be treated like a damn meat-hungry slut and Jack's thick cock seemed the best solution to solve his problem. </p><p>Jack approached his mouth and rested the head of his big cock on Asher's pretty lips, who did not complain and remained on his knees like a good boy. Jack moved his hips slowly back and forth, moving his cock along Asher's lips and all over his face. Both teenagers moaned in sing of pleasure. Jack's balls rested on Asher's chin while his juicy dick traveled all over the singer's soft skin. Asher fell in love with the smell of dick. It didn't take long until Asher opened his lips, giving Jack permission to enter. His friend's cock came in immediately, being engulfed by the singer and sucked by his tight mouth. Jack felt the heat of Asher's throat wrapping his wet cock. His balls moved uncontrolled as he moved his hips, stamping his pelvis against Asher's mouth with each thrust. Soon he pulled Asher's hand away from his penis and grabbed the boy from his hair, preventing him from moving.</p><p>“FUCK YEAH!!! I’M FINALLY INSIDE YOUR MOUTH BRO!!! UGH YOU HAVE NO FUCKIN’ IDEA HOW MUCH I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!!!”, Jack confessed, fucking Asher’s slutty mouth without any mercy.</p><p>“Mmmhhppp, ckjkjk…!”, Asher could only gag on that big dick. He couldn’t move his head either, being forced to swallow the whole thing. His face went all red when he heard Jack laughing at him. </p><p>Jack looked like a damn animal, moving his hips at an inhuman, furious speed and smashing Asher's throat with every thrust. He was no longer his friend, he had become his slave, his sex toy. His mouth was now Jack's favorite hole. And he never thought he would end up like that, the great and popular Asher Angel, on his knees sucking a cock in a hotel room. He felt super dirty, but he was trapped. Jack's hands pressed his hair and didn't let him run away. He was now a slutty boy gagging on an almost eight inch cock. </p><p>“Oh shit, Jack…”, Asher whispered, a long drool of saliva connecting his lips and the head of Jack’s cock. He began to kiss the head and smell all the saft, loving the feeling of being a bitchy boy in control of one of his best friends. </p><p>“Yeah Asher, suck that cock!”, he commanded, smiling when the other one did so. </p><p>Asher's mouth wrapped Jack's cock again, making it completely wet with his spit of naughty boy. Jack cried out, not caring if someone in the hotel listened to them. He was fucking Asher Angel's mouth and no one was going to stop him. He grabbed Asher's hair again, this time stronger, guiding the singer's head and forcing it down, forcing him to swallow more than half of his throbbing cock. Asher gagged and choked again, but soon moaned to Jack's surprise.<br/>
Jack hit him with his stick in response, slapping Asher’s cheeks and spreading precum around them. He also smacked Asher’s abused lips a couple of times, watching the boy on his knees smiling like a happy boy. </p><p>“UMM YES JACK! HIT ME WITH YOUR COCK!” </p><p>“Oh fuck, who would tell you are such a slut huh? Look at you Ash”, he laughed again, making fun of the horny boy. “Now you better open that fuckin’ mouth bro.” </p><p>Asher opened it and let Jack’s dick fill his mouth fast and hard. Asher was just so happy now. He finally found his favorite hobbie: Eating cocks. Especially the big ones. And Jack's cock was perfect. It moved through his mouth super well and touched the back of his throat, sliding down his tongue and filling his hole with thick meat ready to be devoured. Asher had fallen in love with that fat cock, and wanted to prove it to Jack. The curly-haired boy pulled his hand away and let Asher do the job. The singer bobbed his head back and forth. </p><p>“That’s a good slut”, Jack moaned, resting his hands under his own head. He closed his eyes and let Asher work on his thick dick. </p><p>The room was filled with Asher's sounds choking on a huge cock. Jack smiled again and decided that was paradise. He had managed to manipulate and seduce Asher, and now that boy could not stop devouring his cock. God, how much he was going to have fun with him. He was his sexy little slut. </p><p>“Holy shit…”, Asher moaned as he licked Jack’s pink head. “Jack, this is so humiliating to me. I’ve never done this kind of stuff before. Why am I doing this?”</p><p>“What the fuck you sayin’ bro?”, he opened his eyes and hit him with his dick again, causing a loud sound. “You love dick so much. It’s written all over your fuckin’ face.”</p><p>Jack’s hand returned once again to the singer’s messy hair as he wanted to control the submissive boy again. His long stick came out and went back into Asher’s super horny mouth, who felt his friend’s wet cock slipping down his tongue and his tip touching his sensitive throat. His neck began to hurt due to the movements Jack forced him to make, moving his head constantly to make sure his little slut was always filled. Dozens of drools of saliva glided down Asher’s mouth and chin, staining his delicate and not so anymore soft skin. </p><p>“You are enjoying this, don’t ya?!”, Jack screamed, punching Asher’s right cheek with his hand. </p><p>“Mmhp!”</p><p>“Fuck yeah, that’s Asher Angel sucking a fuckin’ cock!”, he screamed so loud, wanting the world to know that. </p><p>Jack continued to moan. His pubic hairs touched Asher’s nose every time he propelled himself towards his face, getting the whole cock covered and soaked by a dominated Asher. The popular actor gave a couple more of thrusts and pulled his hardness out of his friend’s mouth, finally letting him breathe. Asher screamed at the moment his throat was free. His face was still all red, watching Jack’s juicy cock fly free. He forced Asher to spread his tongue like a needy little whore, resting his whole cock over there. It twitched a lot, causing both boys to moan because of the contact. </p><p>“Who are you, gay boy?! Who the fuck are you huh?!”</p><p>“I’m Jack Grazer’s personal slut! Yes that’s who I am! A shitty slut that loves dick so damn much! Ugh, fuck, Jack I’m so hungry, I really need your dick back in my mouth, please… I’m begging you, choke me with that big cock of yours…”, he begged. He felt embarrassed at how slutty he sounded.</p><p>“Fuck, that was hot! Now show me how much you love that fuckin’ cock!”, his buddy laughed and filled him with all his seven and a half inches, making him gag inmediately. </p><p>Asher rested his hand on Jack’s legs, his sweet green eyes looked up at him as he fucked his mouth with fury and aggression. </p><p>“What a whore! Look at ya deepthroating my cock! You are such a bitchy boy, huh?” He was moaning non-stop. “Lemme cum all over your nasty face you fagot boy!” </p><p>Jack smirked as he saw Asher apparently enjoying being dominated. He just wanted to break Asher’s lips and tell everyone the singer ate his hot boy cum without protest. </p><p>“FUUUCKKK!!!!!”</p><p>And the moment came. Jack groaned like never before when he dropped all his load all over Asher’s face. Long jets of hot, thick cum landed on Asher’s pretty face as Jack continued to squeeze his cock against Asher’s abused lips. </p><p>“Umm yeahhh, all for you gay boy!! Eat that shit for me!!”, he ordered. </p><p>The singer loved the order and leaned over and began to slowly kiss Jack’s tip, cleaning up the remaining cum. Although there was a lot all over his face. </p><p>“Wow Jack, this was so cool. Wasn’t it? Like so amazing…”</p><p>“Shut up, gay boy. I had enough fucking that big mouth of yours. Now be a good bitch and shut your fuckin’ mouth.”</p><p>And just in that exact moment, Asher realised that he had created a monster. A monster that now had his own little slave. A monster that was superior than him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't even three hours later, but it was already at night, and Asher Angel was choking again on Jack Dylan Grazer's cock, who was laying on his bed with his legs spread open. He was wearing his pajama, his pants at the level of his legs as a naked Asher was laying between his legs like a good slut, taking care of that big cock while playing with Jack’s heavy balls. Both teenagers were moaning as they played the master and the slave. Jack rested his hands behind his own head and the pillow as Asher moved his head up and down like the good slut boy he truly was. </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah, Asher! Keep going!”, Jack groaned as he closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Asher, of course, moaned in response. His green eyes just looked up at his friend as he sucked his hot meat and rested his hands on Jack’s legs. Jack’s body was perfect and he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest, not caring if the other boy was too rough with him.</p>
<p>“Mmm fuck”, Asher moaned lightly, licking Jack’s tip with his super wet tongue. “I just love your cock so much, Jack. So good for me.”</p>
<p> “Nah bro, shut up. You are fuckin’ boring me.”, he smirked and hit him with his tool. “Just suck that dick, Ashy boy. That’s the only thing you can do well, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes.”</p>
<p>Asher groaned in a submissive way as he fell in love with Jack’s dirty talk. It made him felt so nasty and dirty. And that’s what he truly was, a gay teen who was sucking his friend’s cock without any protest. The same friend that ordered him to get off his clothes and stay naked all night. He was loving this new side of Jack, closing his eyes as he engulfed that fat, beefy dick again. His own hard cock was rubbing against the sheets while his exposed ass was begging to be destroyed. Jack was enjoying having the big boy all to himself. Asher Angel would do whatever he told him. And at that exact moment, his throbbing cock was slipping back and forth inside the teen’s hot mouth.</p>
<p>Jack moaned again, this time grabbing his slutty friend’s hair and forcing his head forward, forcing him to eat a good piece of his thick meat. He bit his bottom lip when he saw lots of saliva coming out of Asher’s mouth and gliding down his chin and all over his penis. The situation was so hot that made his cock twitch against Asher’s long tongue. Jack moaned regardless of how noisy it could be, and the wet sounds of Asher’s mouth were constant. Both friends were connected as Asher was being forced to devour all of Jack’s large cock, gagging when the actor moved his hips against his teen throat. His mouth was full of sweaty and thick dick, and he was loving all of it, letting Jack do whatever he wanted to him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s it slut. Up and down.”</p>
<p>“Mmmhhppp…!”, Asher gagged again, barely breathing as Jack watched his face turning all red. </p>
<p>“Oh shit.”, Jack laughed at him. “You are so needy, aren’t ya? Look at the way you are sucking my cock, gay boyyy!”</p>
<p>Asher blushed and shouted a girly moan. He continued to suck Jack for several more minutes, Jack making sure his tip touched Asher’s delicate lips as he entered inside his mouth and reached deep into his throat, filling his mouth as the horny boy between his legs liked. Asher wanted to spit it out to catch some air, but he couldn’t. The saliva accumulated in his mouth caused him to cough again. Jack smiled and forced Asher’s head up and down his long stick, getting his whole cock into the singer’s sweet and tiny mouth. Jack held Asher like this, forcing him to have his fat cock in his throat with Asher not being able to stop him. He was just a fucking little whore who would do anything to get a dick inside his horny mouth. </p>
<p>“Yeah, eat that shit. Suck that fuckin’ cock!”</p>
<p>Asher was blushed again when he heard Jack's dirty words. His teeth rubbed the skin of Jack's cock eventually, making the curly boy scream out of pleasure. He noticed how his hands held his messy, sweated hair strong, moving his hips forcefully and hitting his pelvis against his face. Some Jack's pubic hairs entered into Asher's nose, the singer wondering how he had reached that point. He had become Jack's personal slut</p>
<p>Asher relaxed his throat and left enough space for Jack's big stick to re-enter there. Asher's interiors tightened his cock and made it wet, then Jack understood that that hole was better than Finn Wolfhard's tight ass. But there would be plenty of time to destroy Asher Angel's virgin hole. First he had to teach him to be a good submissive slut and fuck his mouth aggressively through his abused, delicate lips.</p>
<p>“Whore.”, Jack punched him right on the face. Then forced him to swallow his meat again. “You act like you own the fuckin’ world but huh, look at you, moaning like a little slut. What would your fans think about this, bro?”</p>
<p>Asher tried to reply, but it was impossible. Two hands grabbed his head and forced him down, until his mouth wrapped Jack's seven and a half inches. God, his throat was going to explode and he could barely breathe. His face was all red, and he could heard Jack laughing and mocking at him. Meanwhile, Asher's cock bounced against his stomach and sheets, leaking precum. Jack continued to use his new slave, making it clear to Asher that it was now he who had all control over him.</p>
<p>“Hell nah, you’re not allowed to talk, shit. Keep sucking, fuckin’ slave.” Jack said, serious. “Are you gonna break up with your girlfriend, brooo?”</p>
<p>“What-”, Asher said, coughing and sliding Jack’s dick out of his mouth. “I can’t do that, Jack.”</p>
<p>“You better do it, slut”, Jack ordered him. Another punch landed on Asher’s face. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>Jack smirked to his sex toy, thrusting his hips forward and fucking Asher Angel’s mouth with fury, hard and fast. For a very quick moment, Jack was able to see Asher smile as well. The singer slipped his hands around Jack's stomach, moving his fingers through the smooth skin of the popular actor as his perfect, gorgeous cock filled his throat. Jack felt his orgasm approach, moving his body even faster and more intensely. And then it happened. His hot milk landed inside Asher's mouth, causing the boy to gag and choke with Jack Dylan Grazer’s thick cum. Jack forced his head there for a few more seconds before letting Asher free. His long, veiny cock left Asher’s insides and twitched against his stomach. </p>
<p> “Shit, your cum is all over my mouth…”, Asher whispered, licking some drops of cum that were on his lips.</p>
<p>“Yep. And you are not cleaning it up.”</p>
<p>Jack stood up from the bed and put on his pajama pants again. Asher looked at him a little confused. Then, before he could react, Jack positioned himself behind Asher and laid him completely on the bed, Asher's face against the pillow while his ass was totally exposed to Jack. He spread Asher's cheeks, admiring the boy's cute hairy hole. </p>
<p>“Look at that ass!”, Jack slapped it as much as he could until both cheeks turned red. “You want me to fuck you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please! Just take my virginity Jack! Make me yours!”, the other boy begged. </p>
<p>“You are already mine.”</p>
<p>Asher blushed very hard. Jack grabbed Asher's pants, that were on the sheets, and took the belt. He grabbed Asher's hands and placed them behind the singer's back. Then he tied Asher's hands, preventing the boy from moving. It was all his.</p>
<p>“Not today, big slut.”, he smirked and laughed again. “Now you are gonna sleep on the floor. Naked.”</p>
<p>Jack rolled him out of the bed. Asher landed on the floor, completely naked and tied as Jack turned off the lights. Lots of drops of cum were still all over his mouth.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Jack.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, slut.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asher Angel was smelling Jack Dylan Grazer’s dick.</p><p>“You like that, slut?”</p><p>“Mmm, fuck yeah,” Asher moaned as he kept smelling that big, throbbing dick. </p><p>A day had passed since Asher sucked Jack’s dick twice. Asher was enjoying it and Jack knew it, so he moved his hips slightly against Asher's pretty face, forcing him to smell his cock. Jack roughly told Asher to not suck or kiss that thick cock, and he obeyed like a good slut. Jack smirked and grabbed Asher's hair, stamping the singer's face against his heavy balls. He had total control over Asher, and the tall boy wasn't protesting at any time.</p><p>Asher continued to smell that hot meat while he was on his hands and knees on the bed. He was naked, so was Jack too. Asher's ass moved from side to side in a slow motion while he smelled with great admiration the dick of one of his best friends. Jack told him that morning in the set that that night he would fuck his virgin hole and make him scream like the undeserving, dirty whore he was. So there they were, Asher Angel and Jack Dylan Grazer, naked and ready to fuck like animals. Of course, Asher would never forget Jack’s fat, juicy cock.</p><p>“Come on, keep smelling the dick that’s gonna be balls deep inside ya!”</p><p>“I can’t wait, Jack. You sure feel so good inside me,” Asher whispered this time, horny as he has always secretly been. The role of good, inocent boy disappeared the moment he sucked Jack’s long stick for the first time.</p><p>“That’s so gay, bro.”</p><p>Jack laughed at him, making Asher feel inferior. He continued to move his hips, placing his cock all over Asher's face while the boy loved by millions of girls continued to smell Jack’s balls and moaning like a desperate slut. He was without doubt the hottest boy Jack had ever seen. Fuck, he was going to have so much fun with him. He wanted to break him and tell it to the whole world. He wanted everyone to know that Asher Angel was a damn gay boy who loved big dicks. That was the real Asher Angel.</p><p>Jack touched his curls and decided it was enough. He moved away from Asher and could hear a whine. Asher was in love with his cock and that turned him on. Then he walked through the room to get up to the bed and position himself behind Asher, looking at his exposed ass. His body was much more muscular than Jack's, and his long, thick cock was being totally ignored by the curly boy. Jack just cared about his hole. He opened his ass cheeks and spit over his anus. Asher moaned like a little girl. </p><p>“So fuckin’ hairy, dude. Lets take some pictures to see what people think about Asher Angel’s ass!”</p><p>“Pictures?” Asher asked, suddenly becoming a bit worried about all of this. </p><p>“Yep, bitch. Gonna leak some nudes of ya!” Jack laughed at him again. It was like he would never treat him like before. He was his little slave now and couldn’t do anything to change that. He even didn’t know how he ended up all naked in the bed showing his hole to his co-star. </p><p>Jack went out of bed and approached the table in the room. He grabbed his phone while Asher looked at him worried.</p><p>“I am not sure about that, Jack. Maybe…”</p><p>“Don’t backtalk to me! I’m gonna do it anyways.” He said. He returned to the bed and slapped Asher’s fat butt, making the vulnerable boy moan with so much lust.</p><p>“O-okay, Jack. Just do whatever y-you want to me.”</p><p>“Fuck, don’t tell me what to do, slut.” He slapped him again. “Fuckin’ piece of shitttt.”</p><p>Asher bit his lips and waited for another slap. It arrived. And other one. And other one. And more, and more... He had become Jack's personal slut and he loved that. When they were out, they both acted as inseparable friends and straight boys. But when they were alone, Asher was Jack's slave, and he slept tied on the ground, completely naked and abandoned. Jack also hitted him and made him cry, and choked him with his cock until Asher's face became red. Then he unloaded his thick milk all over his face and insulted him and told him he was a slut. </p><p>Jack spread Asher’s ass cheeks again, showing that hairy hole to the camera. He started to take pictures of Asher Angel’s ass, as he told him to stay quiet like a good boy. He did so and didn’t move a muscle as he let Jack taking pictures of his hot, naked body. It was such a dangerous thing, he knew Jack was going to leak those pictures later, but he was so horny that he couldn’t help it. He also broke up with his girlfriend because he ordered him.</p><p>“That’s enough.” Jack said after taking a lot of pictures. Asher moved his head to look at him, just to see the dominant boy throwing the phone away and focusing on his virgin hole again.</p><p>And then it happened. And then it happened, suddenly, outta nowhere. Jack lined up his solid cock with Asher's anus. His tip leaned against the entrance and pressed very hard until it entered, causing Asher to jump and scream in pain. Jack pushed Asher's head against the sheets while introducing all of his cock into Asher's insides. He remained like this for several seconds so Asher could feel his hot cock inside him. Fuck off, virginity. </p><p>“Aaaghh, fuckkkk!!!! IT HURTS SO MUCH!!!!”</p><p>“Shut up, bro! None here wanna hear your fuckin' voice!”</p><p>“SHIT!!!” He tried to not scream, but it was impossible. Now Jack Dylan Grazer’s dick was very deep inside his fat ass. </p><p>Jack started to fuck Asher hard and fast. Asher was still laying on the bed as he let Jack pierce his ass while the other boy grabbed his neck aggressively. Jack’s constant and strong thrusts made Asher scream as if he was going to die, feeling that big cock piercing his anus and entering in and out of his hole with ease. Jack couldn’t stop, Asher’s plump ass was so addictive and tightened his very thick cock. </p><p>Asher could hardly take the pain. The two naked bodies and sweaty bodies touching and rubbing as Jack groaned like a monster and applied as much pressure as possible on Asher’s delicate neck, squeezing it every time his long dick got deep into Asher’s butt. </p><p>“So fuckin’ tight! What a slutty ass you have Asher!”</p><p>“Fuck!!!! Jack!!!!!” The singer said in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his hard dick was rubbing against the bed. He just cummed a few seconds after, painting his stomach with white cum. </p><p>Jack separated from Asher’s body a little bit and grabbed his buttocks which were red and very sweaty. Asher’s tiny hole tightened his cock with each thrust, but that only gave him more pleasure. </p><p>“Fuckin’ whore. Look at you, moaning like a total slut.”</p><p>“Mmmmm…”</p><p>After a couple of more minutes, Jack groaned again, knowing that he was so about to cum. He had already been fucking and destroying Asher’s ass non-stop for over seven minutes. He could assume that the tall boy’s ass was going to explode from so much milk that he was going to deposit in it. </p><p>“FUCKKKKKK!!!!” He screamed, grabbing Asher’s hips and filling him with all his inches. Making Asher moan like a total bitch.</p><p>Around ten seconds after, Jack had already filled Asher’s entrance with his thick, hot cum. Asher moaned and rested his face on the sheets while Jack stood up. A very long drool of cum left Asher’s ass and landed on his balls and legs. The older boy felt dirty and used as he saw his “friend” going back to his phone. </p><p>“Time to post your nudes, ‘glow down’ boy.” Jack announced as he slapped that fucking abused ass again. “You’re such a faggot.” </p><p>Jack smirked and left Asher naked, sweated and covered in cum.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>